Earthquake (move)
Earthquake (Japanese: じしん Earthquake) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. It is TM26 in all generations so far. Effect Generation I Earthquake inflicts damage and has no secondary effects. Generations II to IV Earthquake can hit a Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turn of , and if it does, it will have its power doubled for that Pokémon. Earthquake will hit all adjacent Pokémon, including allies. Earthquake can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, causing and to have their base appeal points doubled if used in the next turn. Generation V onwards If Earthquake hits a Pokémon during the semi-invulnerable turn of , instead of doubling power, damage is technically doubled instead now, resulting in virtually the same effect. If is in effect, Earthquake deals only half the usual damage. Description |An attack that inflicts the damage by shaking the ground. It is useless against Flying type Pokémon.}} |An attack that inflicts the damage by shaking the ground. Useless against the Flying type.}} |Tough but useless vs. flying foes.}} |A powerful quake, but has no effect on flying foes. Causes a quake that has no effect on flying foes. }} |An earthquake that strikes all Pokémon in battle excluding the user.}} |A strong quake, has no effect on flying targets. Causes a quake that has no effects on flying targets. }} |The user sets off an earthquake that hits all the Pokémon in the battle.}} |The user sets off an earthquake that strikes those around it.}} |The user sets off an earthquake that strikes every Pokémon around it.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up |46|46|STAB='}} |46 53 |53|STAB='}} 34 |34|STAB='}} 40 |40|STAB='}} 40 |40|STAB='}} 45 |45|STAB='}} 48 |48|STAB='}} 46 |46|46|STAB='}} 43 |43|STAB='}} 48 |48|STAB='}} 51 |51|STAB='}} 40 |40|40|STAB='}} 46 |46|46|STAB='}} 55 |55 33 |33|STAB='}} |33|STAB='}} |33|STAB='}} 32 |32|STAB='}} 34 |34|STAB='}} |STAB='}} 48 |48|STAB='}} 46 |46|46|STAB='}} By By TM |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} }} Special move Generation II |STAB='}} Generation IV }} In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Earthquake had a power of 60. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Earthquake had a power of 100 and a duration of 4.2 seconds. Description |Damages all Pokémon in the same room. It inflicts double damage on any digging Pokémon.}} |Damages all Pokémon in the room except the user. It will inflict double damage on a Digging target.}} |} |} In the anime |Metronome (move)|Metronome}}}} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga }}}} * In ''Gotcha Where I Wantcha, Glalie, a that was renting from the was revealed to know Earthquake by 's Pokédex. * Cynthia's Garchomp was revealed to know Earthquake on the official web site, but it was never shown using the move. In the Pokémon Colosseum Snatchers manga In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King manga In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Spin-off series games Trivia * All fully evolved starter Pokémon introduced prior to Generation V can learn Earthquake by TM26. * This move caused an episode to be banned in Japan, due to the s having struck the country a couple of weeks before the episode in question was intended to air. Due to this, Earthquake, and the similar moves, and , have not been seen or used in the anime since. ** , on the other hand, debuted in Clemont's Got a Secret! * In , Cooltrainer Dianne in has a that knows Earthquake, even though it cannot legitimately have the move in any generation. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=地震 |zh_cmn=地震 |cs=Zemětřesení |da=Jordskælv |nl=Aardbeving |fi=Maanjäristys |fr=Séisme |de=Erdbeben |el=Σεισμός Seismós |hi=भूकंप Bhookamp |id=Gempa Bumi |it=Terremoto |ko=지진 Jijin |no=Jordskjelv |pl=Trzęsienie ziemi |pt_br=Terremoto |pt_eu=Terramoto |ru=Землетрясение Zemletryaseniye |sr=Zemljotres |es=Terremoto |sv=Jordbävning |vi=Động Đất }} Category:Moves that can hit semi-invulnerable Pokémon Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that power up de:Erdbeben fr:Séisme it:Terremoto (mossa) ja:じしん pl:Earthquake zh:地震（招式）